The Blade and Me
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Les zanpakutôs aussi ont un coeur, un ego et une vie ! recueil de ficclets de Leyounette et Tsuki Yoru sur nos amis les sabres et leurs relations avec le monde extérieur
1. Sode no Shirayuki

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**L'idée de ce recueil de ficclet nous ait venu d'une simple conversation msn. Oui, « nous » parce que nous écrirons ce recueil à deux, Tsuki Yoru et Leyounette, et comme nous n'allions pas créé un nouveau compte rien que pour ça, on a décidé que ça serait Tsuki Yoru qui posterait et moi, Leyounette, qui blablaterait au début - suivant les instructions de ma complice bien entendu. Nous préciserons à chaque fois qui est l'auteur de la ficclet qui suivra.  
Tsuki me demandant un jour si le zanpakutô d'Aizen était une fille ou un garçon, j'ai répondu que ce n'était de toutes façons pas bien grave si on se trompait, ce à quoi Tsuki a répliqué avec raison qu'il serait au contraire dangereux de vexer un sabre aussi puissant, surtout s'il décidait de se venger par la suite. Et hop, une idée de fic, une ! (on précise que nous avons eu cette idée avant que l'anime ne se lance dans un arc sur la rébellion des zanpakutôs justement mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous croire ^^')  
Le thème de ce recueil sera donc « Comment vexer un zanpakutô et comment celui-ci se venge » même si pour certains, il n'y a que la vexation ou que la vengeance, ou qu'on dérive un peu du sujet de base xD bref, on cherchait juste une raison de faire mu-muse avec nos amis les sabres =D  
Il y aura plusieurs ficclets sur le même sabre. Les genres et les ratings de ceux-ci varieront donc on précisera ça à chaque fois.  
Quant aux reviews, si review il y a, nous essayerons d'y répondre à deux (ça va donner xD).  
Sur ce, c'est Tsuki Yoru qui commence !

**Note de l'auteur (autrement dit, moi, Tsuki ^^) :  
**On commence par Sodeno Shirayuki, le sabre de Rukia, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit donc j'espère que vous pardonnerez la médiocrité des jeux de mots et de l'idée de départ T.T.

**Personnages : **Le sabre évidemment, mais aussi Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Yachiru et quelques 11ème division  
**Disclaimer : **Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating : **K, vraiment rien à signaler U.U  
**Spoiler : **A moins que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler du zanpakuto de Rukia, RAS aussi ^^

* * *

Sodeno Shirayuki était horriblement vexée, outrée même ! Comment cet affreux babouin osait-il !?

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, lâche froidement Rukia à l'intention de son ex-meilleur ami et nouvellement future victime.

- Mais si ! s'émerveilla Yachiru. C'est exactement ça !

- Mais voyons, vice-capitaine Kusajishi, protesta la brune.

- Mais si ! répliqua la fillette. Ichi a dit que quand il est triste, il pleut dans sa tête, alors si toi il neige…

- C'est vrai Rukia, reprit Renji qui avait enfin retrouvé son souffle après son fou rire, faire tomber la neige quand elle est "retournée", c'est exactement le principe d'une…

- Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase si tu veux rester en vie, Renji, fulmina la jeune Kuchiki.

- D'une BOULE A NEIGE ! s'exclama Yachiru avec un enthousiasme débordant et des étoiles plein les yeux. Quand on secoue, ça tombe ! »

Non, Sodeno Shirayuki n'en revenait pas. Elle, le plus beau zanpakuto de la Soul Society, traitée de vulgaire boule à neige ! Oh mais ils allaient le leur payer, à elle et à dame Rukia ! Oui, et très cher ! Cette bande de gueux de la 11ème qui riait à gorge déployée ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça ! Elles pouvaient pardonner au vice-capitaine Fusayishi qui n'était qu'une enfant — et accessoirement fille adoptive de Zaraki Kenpachi, mais ce n'était pas du tout pour ça qu'elles renonçaient à s'en prendre à elle, non, non, elles n'avaient pas du tout peur du terrifiant capitaine de la 11ème division (ou alors un tout petit peu, mais vraiment pas beaucoup hein !) — mais Ichigo qui se marrait comme un bossu derrière allait souffrir et surtout, _surtout_, Renji ne se remettrait JAMAIS du traitement qu'elles lui réservaient pour avoir lancé ce pathétique jeu de mot…

* * *

Pas mal d'autres ficclets sont déjà écrites, donc la suite devrait être postée bientôt, mais rassurez vous, la prochaine fois (vers la fin de la semaine parce que je pars en Belgique là) ce sera une de Leyounette. Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasard, il vous venait l'envie de nous laisser une review, nous en serions très honorées et reconnaissantes U.U


	2. Zangetsu

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, et à Keikoku sama pour sa correction !

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette, c'est moi qui m'y colle ce coup-ci !) :  
**Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ichigo s'est conduit en gentleman et dans sa toute nouvelle galanterie, a laissé les dames passer en premier, à savoir Rukia et sa Shirayuki ! C'est désormais au tour de notre rouquin et son Zangetsu d'entrer en scène – les héros doivent toujours se faire un peu attendre non ?

**Personnages : **Zangetsu, Ichigo, son Hollow, Kon, Kenpachi, Uryu à la fin  
**Disclaimer : **Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating : **K  
**Spoiler : **Si vous connaissez tous les personnages cités plus haut et avez lu le tome 25, aucun problème ^^

* * *

Au début, Zangetsu était seul dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Pas de bruit, pas d'agitation, un peu de mauvais temps à l'occasion, mais dans l'ensemble, il ne se plaignait pas.

Puis son possesseur avait commencé à lui rendre quelques visites, pour récupérer ses pouvoirs ou apprendre son nom. A la Soul Society, Zangetsu s'était à son tourpermis quelques escapades en dehors de son monde, lors du combat d'Ichigo contre Kenpachi par exemple et, plus tard, lors de l'entraînement avec Yoruichi.

Ensuite,_ il_ était arrivé. Une réplique du roux en noir et blanc mais qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les était finalement parvenu à battre ce révolutionnaire en herbe – non sans mal etZangetsu avait, à partir de ce moment-là, eu de plus en plus de visiteurs assez... inattendus : d'abord Kenpachi, qui s'était tapé l'incruste chez lui – allez savoir comment – pendant l'entraînement d'Ichi chez les Visoreds, puis Kon, un jour où le mod-soul merda en beauté – ce qui n'était qu'à moitié étonnant quand on savait que le matériel provenait de la boutique de cet arnaqueur d'Urahara.

Résultat des courses : au milieu de tous ces intrus, Zangetsu finit par se trouver drôlement à l'étroit.

La crise du logement n'épargnait personne, pas mêmes les zanpakutôs.

Ichigo comprit néanmoins qu'il était temps qu'il vire tous ces indésirables et qu'il pose de bons verrous psychiques à l'entrée de son monde intérieur quand Zangetsu apparut pour la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine dans le monde réel réclamer un peu de solitude et d'intimité.

Il était hors de question que son trouble-fête de sabre interrompe l'un de ses rendez-vous avec Ishida une seule fois de plus. L'esprit de son arc ne venait pas les déranger en plein baiser, _lui. _

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki qui vient polluer l'espace fic de sa sœur mwahaha) :** Juste un petit mot parce que j'adore le passage sur la crise du logement et qu'il faut que tout le monde le sache et aussi parce que Leyounette m'a demandé de préciser que c'est moi qui ai corrigé cette ficclet (tout le monde s'en fout cela dit ^^ ») **/ fin de la note de Tsuki**

La prochaine fois, ça sera au tour de Tsuki Yoru !

Si vous avez des commentaires, des critiques, des menaces de mort ou autres à nous faire parvenir, vous connaissez le chemin !


	3. Zabimaru

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Merci encore à tous et à toutes (surtout « toutes » d'ailleurs xD) pour vos reviews !

Ce coup-ci, c'est au tour de Tsuki Yoru et de notre ami aux cheveux rouges d'y passer ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) :  
**Je me sens obligée de noter quelque chose vu que Leyounette m'a laissé une rubrique spéciale mais… je ne vois vraiment pas quoi dire ^^ ». Cette ficclet n'aurait jamais dû exister. C'est une horreur pleine de vulgarité -_- Je vais (encore) descendre dans votre estime…

**Personnages :** Zabimaru, Renji, Ichigo  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** T mais ça reste très léger  
**Spoiler :** Si vous connaissez tous les personnages cités plus haut, aucun problème ^^

* * *

« Alors c'est ça ton zanpakuto ? s'étonna Ichigo en voyant la matérialisation de Zabimaru pour la première fois. Mais c'est une vraie bête de foire ce truc — comme toi soit dit en passant — s'esclaffa-t-il. »

Le babouin fusilla du regard le shinigami remplaçant — heureusement pour ce dernier, cette expression était métaphorique, sinon il aurait été relégué au rang de passoire.

« Non mais regardez-moi cette queue ! Elle est beaucoup trop longue pour un babouin ! s'exclama encore le roux, hilare.

- Jaloux parce que t'en as une petite ? lança le sabre avec un regard noir. »

Interloqué, Ichigo le fixa quelques instants sans comprendre, le temps pour Renji de partir d'un grand rire triomphant.

« Et paf ! Dans ta gueule, Kurosaki ! jubila le vice-capitaine. Et crois-moi, ajouta-t-il en prenant un air suffisant, le côté « bête de foire » et le sens de la répartie ne sont pas nos seuls points communs, moi aussi je te suis supérieur en taille ! »

A son regard obscène, le lycéen comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de leurs distances talons-cuir chevelu respectives et grimaça de dégoût avant de se détourner pour revenir à son entraînement, non sans grommeler d'un air mauvais :

« En plus, vous êtes aussi vulgaires l'un que l'autre… »

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui empiète sans vergogne sur les plates-bandes sororales) :** Je l'aime beaucoup cette ficclet là, je trouve qu'elle colle tout à fait au caractère de Renji =D après tout, il est bien connu qu'il n'est pas l'officier le plus poli du Gotei 13... j'espère que vous l'aurez autant apprécié que moi en tous cas !!** (fin de la note de Leyounette)**

**Plus plates excuses de Tsuki:** Je suis vraiment désolée pour la médiocrité de ce chapitre, pour me faire pardonner j'essayerai de poster très vite la ficclet suivantes histoires de vous faire oublier cette horreur-ci T.T.  
De toute façon, la prochaine fois, ça sera au tour de Leyounette !

Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, il vous venait l'envie de nous laisser une review, nous en serions très honorées et reconnaissantes U.U


	4. Benihime

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Encore merci encore à toutes (y a que des « toutes » ce coup-ci xD) pour vos reviews !

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) :**

Ce coup-ci, c'est à mon tour et à celui de commerçant à bob et getas préféré ! Il est moins « drôle » que les autres (si tant est qu'on pouvait qualifier le mien de drôle U.U) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Personnages :** chuis vraiment obligée de faire la liste ? T__T bon alors Benihime, Urahara, Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo et ça doit être tout  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** quelques allusions au passé d'Urahara et de Yoruichi, ainsi qu'au tome 24

Tout comme le zanpakutô de Yoruichi, Benihime était restée relativement inactive pendant les cent ans d'exil d'Urahara sur Terre. En fait, elle n'avait repris du service que très récemment, depuis que ce petit shinigami remplaçant était apparu.

Cependant, contrairement à celui de Yoruichi, cette petite pause ne l'avait pas tant embêtée que ça et elle avait apprécié ce sommeil bien mérité. Comme toute princesse qui se respectait, moins elle en faisait, mieux elle se portait. Certes, Benihime en voulait un peu à son propriétaire de la dissimuler dans une vulgaire canne - un sceptre n'aurait-il pas mieux convenu à son statut royal ? - mais elle appréciait qu'il lui évite d'inutiles efforts : Dieu merci, il lui avait épargné la corvée d'aider ce roturier de Sado elle ne savait quoi à perfectionner ses techniques !

Alors, bien sûr, comme cette princesse sortait rarement, elle avait peu de prétendants à ses pieds, mais ne s'en souciait pas : l'admiration qu'elle provoquait immanquablement à chacune de ses apparitions, chez les alliés de son prince comme chez ses ennemis compensait largement sa solitude le reste du temps.

Toujours fidèle à son rang de princesse, il arrivait à l'épée de se montrer très capricieuse ou de faire preuve d'une possessivité extrême. Elle était par exemple maladivement jalouse de cette Yoruichi « princesse de la grâce céleste » ou d'Orihime Inoue. Elle détestait devoir se battre aux côtés de ce sac à poil d'ex-espionne qui manquait autant de noblesse dans l'attitude au quotidien que sur le champ de bataille (a-t-on idée de se battre dans une tenue aussi découverte ? Et pourquoi pas en string tant qu'on y était ?!) et en voulait toujours à Urahara de l'avoir utilisée pour protéger cette cruche de rousse. Un quasi-adultère !

C'était pourquoi elle attendait avec impatience l'occasion de montrer au monde l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Parce que même si elle était paresseuse, c'était au combat qu'elle brillait le plus et le rouge du sang lui allait merveilleusement bien au teint. Elle leur prouverait, à tous et à toutes, qu'elle était la seule et unique princesse du cœur d'Urahara.

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki chevalier servant qui vient défendre cette ficclet de son dragon d'auteuse U.U ) : **C'est vrai qu'il est moins « comique », mais je le trouve quand même drôle à sa façon... et puis surtout, surtout, j'adore le caractère de Benihime xD Elle devrait se marier avec Byakuya et faire plein de petits enfants insupportablement nobles U.U **(fin de la note de Tsuki qui va se faire taper dans la rue par les fangirls de Byakuya (dont elle fait en plus partie, si c'est pas triste !))**

Voilà, j'en suis un peu moins contente des autres mais bon... le prochain sera beaucoup mieux, puisque ça en sera un de ma très chère sœur Tsuki Yoru !

Si vous voulez nous laisser un petit mot de conseil, d'encouragement ou de haine, vous connaissez le chemin ^^


	5. Haineko 1

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Merci encore tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Elles nous font toujours aussi plaisir et nous encouragent toujours autant !

Bonne nouvelle, Tsuki Yoru est parvenue à échapper aux hordes de fan-girls en furie qui la pourchassaient au chapitre dernier ! Et puisque c'est moi qui m'y suis collée la dernière fois, c'est donc à son tour aujourd'hui ! On continuera à alterner ainsi pendant encore un peu de temps ^^

Petite devinette : je suis le zanpakuto d'une rousse/blonde à forte poitrine, je suis, je suis... ?

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) :  
**J'ai beau ne pas aimer Matsumoto, je crois que je lui dois des excuses pour avoir écrit... _ça_. Il y a une deuxième ficclet sur ce sabre qui est légerement (mais alors un tout petit peu hein -_-) mieux mais paraît qu'il faut commencer par celle là alors... C'est à Leyounette de décider de toute façon ^^. Encore une fois, mon « humour » vole très bas (il creuse le sol même -_-') et est très lourd, pardon T.T

**Personnages :** Matsumoto, Haineko, Gin, Renji  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** aucun me semble-t-il... il suffit que vous connaissiez le zanpakutô de Rangiku

* * *

Quand Matsumoto était à l'académie, la première année, les élèves n'osaient jamais rien lui dire ou lui faire de méchant parce que le sourire de Gin qui l'accompagnait partout leur faisait bien trop peur. Cela changea au début de la deuxième année, alors que le jeune prodige avait été diplômé et qu'elle s'était retrouvé seule sans s'être encore fait d'autres amis, ses camarades avaient déversé sur elle leur haine contre son meilleur ami et les blagues plus ou moins drôles — tout dépendait de quel côté on était — qu'il leur avait faites. Bien sûr, la jalousie des filles envers ses formes déjà plus que féminines n'avait rien arrangé. L'une de ses camarades de classe s'était montrée particulièrement odieuse avec elle pendant les premiers mois, faisant tout haut et en plein milieu du couloir des réflexions comme :

« Eh, Matsumoto, je vais te donner un tuyau pour communiquer avec ton sabre : essaye de l'appeler en faisant « meuh » ! Entre vaches laitières, vous vous comprendrez !»

Bien sûr, cela faisait glousser toutes les cruches de sa suite et Rangiku serrait les poings en se retenant de les leur envoyer dans la mâchoire.

Par contre, la blonde rit beaucoup le jour où elle put annoncer devant la classe que son zanpakuto était un gracieux félin plein de grâce et où la peste dut admettre que le sien avait l'apparence d'une guenon…

Évidemment, Matsumoto rigole moins — elle est même plutôt gênée — quand un Renji passablement saoûl, comme le reste de l'assistance, lui lance un regard mauvais en lui demandant ce qu'elle trouve de ridicule aux singes alors qu'elle raconte pour la énième fois l'anecdote lors de l'une de leur beuveries.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui est une sœur indigne * T.T) :** j'explose de rire à chaque fois que je la lis xD la comparaison de la vache à lait, c'est biblique ! Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu (Tsuki est aussi draconienne que moi et osait prétendre que cette ficclet n'était pas bien U.U) je pars en pénitence T_T **(fin de la note de Leyounette)**

*** Tsuki :soit disant qu'elle aurait laissé des fautes d'orthographes à la première relecture _**

Si vous voulez nous laisser un petit mot de conseil, d'encouragement ou de haine, vous connaissez le chemin ^^


	6. Kazeshini

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Arigato pour les reviews ! Nous espérons que la suite de ce recueil de ficclet continuera à vous plaire !

ChibiKitsu, ta remarque concernant le « gracieux félin plein de grâce » est on-ne-peut-plus pertinente, je me demande si je n'ai pas un peu cafouillé entre les versions corrigées ou pas... je suis une sœur indigne T.T

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) :**

C'est au tour de Kazeshini ! Vous ne connaissez peut-être par ce zanpakutô alors faites bien attention au niveau de spoil...

Il y en aura un autre sur ce même sabre dans quelques temps ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Personnages :** je ne précise pas les personnages à cause du risque de spoil  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** si vous ne savez pas à qui appartient Kazeshini... alors oui, il y a du spoil. Chapitre 324 plus précisément (donc scans).

Les maîtres mots de la neuvième division étaient justice, discipline, paix et vertu. Respecter cette devise dans ses agissements quotidiens était déjà difficile mais le dernier point surtout posait problème, car Shûhei, comme tout individu mâle normalement constitué, était gentiment travaillé par ses hormones. Alors, pour rester digne de son poste de vice-capitaine et ne surtout pas décevoir son respecté supérieur, Hisagi refoulait toutes ses pensées « impures » au plus profond de lui-même.

Pensées refoulées que son zanpakutô se faisait un plaisir d'exposer aux yeux du Seireitei tout entier. Et comme il ne s'appelait pas le « Vent de Mort » pour rien, il se chargeait de soulever méthodiquement les hakamas de toutes les femmes shinigamis du Gotei 13 sur leur passage. Ses victimes préférées étaient Nemu Kurotsuchi, parce que c'était la seule shinigami à porter une jupe (mini de surcroît !) et Soi Fon parce que « ça te fait progresser en shunpo quand elle te poursuit pour te faire la peau ! » mais il ne dédaignait pas Matsumoto et Cie non plus...

Cette vilaine manie avait en tous cas valu à son propriétaire un nombre considérable de gifles outrées et une tenace réputation de coureur.

Shûhei se demanda quand même ce qu'il refoulait _exactement l_e jour où son zanpakutô souleva d'une brise taquine le hakama du vice-capitaine de la troisième division...

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki depuis son lit d'hôpital où l'ont envoyé les fans de Byakuya, les défenseurs de Matsumoto et de façon plus général tous les apôtres du bon goût) :** Je sais pas vous mais moi celui-ci est l'un de mes préférés, voire mon préférés tout court xD La fin est tout simplement géniale ! On est toutes les deux irrécupérables quand même, parce qu'on case nos couples favoris partout et n'importe quand... En tout cas je suis bien contente que cette ficclet soit postée ^^ (même si je l'ai sur mon ordi depuis un bout de temps (que voulez vous, le rôle de soeur procure certains avantages ^^)), En ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit à tout le monde au dernier chapitre mais j'ai été un peu débordée T.T J'essayerai de le faire pour ce chapitre-ci **(Fin de la note de Tsuki qui fait des intitulés de plus en plus longs et inutile que la plupart des gens ne lisent certainement pas)**

Je tiens à préciser que je sais (par expérience -_-) que même avec un pantalon, un bon coup de vent peut découvrir les jambes quasi intégrales des victimes (surtout que les hakamas ne sont pas aussi moulants que des slims)

Tout petit mot de conseil, d'encouragement ou de haine sera accueilli avec joie et reconnaissance ^^ (si si même les menaces de mort xD)


	7. Haineko 2

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Merci aux deux personnes qui nous ont laissé une review, elles nous font toujours autant plaisir ! (merci à Fany que nous ne pouvons remercier que comme ça ^^'') Nous espérons que la suite de ce recueil de ficclet continuera à vous plaire !

Au tour de Tsuki Yoru ! Comme il y avait un Haineko 1, vous l'aurez tous deviné, il y en a un deuxième... ou second, ça reste à voir xD Bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) : **On ne peut pas dire que j'aime particulièrement cette ficclet mais je la trouve quand même mieux que la première sur ce sabre,,, bien qu'elle ne traite pas tant que ça du zanpakuto en fait xD

**Personnages :** Matsumoto, son zanpakuto Haineko plus toute une partie du gratin de la Soul Society que j'ai la flemme d'énumérer  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K + pour mentions multiples de yaoi (promis la prochaine fois on fait du yuri pour changer xD)  
**Spoiler :** Aucun si vous connaissez les habitants de la Soul Society

* * *

Il est bien connu que Matsumoto est un membre très actif de l'association des femmes shinigamis et occupe le poste de rédactrice des pages « potins » de leur magazine mensuel. Par contre, personne n'a encore réussi à comprendre comment elle a pu savoir que le capitaine Kurotsuchi se démaquillait avec des lingettes pour bébé, que Zaraki avait des pantoufles en forme de lapins, qu'Ikkaku cirait son crâne pour qu'il brille plus ou que Byakuya devait se faire désensibiliser à cause d'une allergie au pollen de cerisier. Hitsugaya lui en veut encore d'avoir révélé qu'il mangeait en cachette les bonbons que lui offrait Ukitake — qui avait été ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle et avait déclaré l'avoir toujours su — et Shuuhei lui a fait la tête pendant une semaine quand elle a révélé qu'il avait une photo de Kira sous son oreiller — le brun aurait boudé plus longtemps si ledit Kira n'était pas venu lui avouer, rouge comme une tomate, que lui aussi avait une photo de lui et s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensembles. La pauvre Rangiku a bien cru mourir le jour où Renji a lu dans sa rubrique le récit détaillé par le menu de ses ébats avec le chef Kuchiki, photos à l'appui — ce n'était pas tant que ses aventures sexuelles soient relatées dans un journal qui le dérangeait mais plutôt le fait que son cher capitaine se soit retrouvé à l'hôpital après un malaise en ayant vu l'article. Par contre, c'est Kyoraku qui a failli y passer quand la consciencieuse journaliste a rapporté qu'Ukitake et lui s'installaient volontiers sur le bureau de Nanao pour leurs séances de galipettes.

Toutes ces informations étaient jalousement gardées et protégées par les personnes concernées et pourtant Matsumoto est parvenue à les découvrir. Tout le monde se pose donc la même question : « Mais comment fait-elle ? » Quand on lui pose la question, elle rit en expliquant qu'un bon journaliste ne dévoile pas ses sources. Maintenant, tous les shinigamis se méfient les uns des autres en se demandant qui a pu trahir leurs secrets — ou qui le fera ? En voyant Shuuhei jeter des regards suspicieux à son capitaine qui est le seul susceptible d'être entré dans sa chambre — mais comment pouvait-il savoir qui était sur la photo ? —, Kuchiki renvoyer la gouvernante chargé de son traitement anti-allergie, Ikkaku s'énerver contre Yachiru — c'est sûr, c'est elle qui a senti le goût de la cire en le mordant — et Hitsugaya acheter un nouveau cadenas pour sa porte, Rangiku rigole toute seule. Il faut dire qu'un zanpakuto qui se change en cendres ça se faufile partout, sous les portes, entre les fenêtres ou dans les bouches d'aération, alors ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, Haineko pourra toujours les espionner et tout venir lui raconter ensuite…

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui essaie désespérément de reprendre sa respiration fortement compromise par une crise de fou rire) :** L'un de mes préférés ! (quand ma soeur disait qu'on saisissait le moindre prétexte pour mettre nos couples préférés partout... mention spéciale à Izuru et Shûhei, on dirait deux lycéennes effarouchées, c'est trop chou =3) j'adore toutes les petites anecdotes de cette ficclet ^^ **(Fin de la note de Leyounette qui se dépêche d'aller corriger les autres merveilles de sa soeur)**

Désolée pour le petit retard de postage, on espère que ça vous a plu ! Toute remarque sera accueillie avec joie ^^


	8. Itegumo

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Merci infiniment pour les reviews ! En espérant que la suite de ce recueil de ficclet continuera à vous plaire !

ChibiKitsu, j'ai sorti exactement la même chose sur les pantoufles de Kenpachi xD « Les grands esprits se rencontrent » (conscience : le tien est tout sauf grand U.U) Je répondrai à la partie de ta review qui m'est destinée par mail (quand, aucune idée, ça dependra si mon ds d'allemand de mercredi me tue ou pas).

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) :**

C'est au tour d'Itegumo !

… Mais si, vous le connaissez, le zanpakutô d'Isane, la vice-capitaine de la 4ème division.

… Mais si, on le voit dans le manga, tome 18 ^^ Juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse démonter en beauté par Ichigo xD  
(petit rappel de Tsuki qui n'avait aucun souvenir de ce sabre et qui suppose qu'elle n'est pas la seule xD: quand Isnae libère son sabre, la lame se divise en trois. Ca peut paraitre idiot de le dire mais c'est important U.U)

**Personnages :** Isane, Itegumo, Unohana, Yumichika  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** aucun en théorie (sauf qur le shikai dudit zanpakuto mais on sait que vous avez compris ^^)

* * *

Quelques jours après le retour des âmes errantes dans leur monde d'origine, les quartiers de la quatrième division avaient subi une nouvelle invasion. Un soir, le cinquième siège de la onzième division avait en effet déboulé chez eux tout sabre dehors, avait traumatisé un certain nombre de soigneurs tant sa pression spirituelle dégageait d'ondes diaboliques et ne s'était arrêté qu'après avoir fait une entrée fracassante – au sens propre du terme – dans le bureau que partageaient la capitaine Unohana et la vice-capitaine Kotestu. Retsu visitant ses malades, le brun avait trouvé la jeune lieutenant seule, ce qui arrangeaitle cinquième siège. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait et s'il se sentait mal que le shinigami l'avait saisie par le col pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche - sauf que l'homme ne comptait visiblement pas l'embrasser comme c'était d'ordinaire la tradition dans ce genre de situation.

Yumichika se mit au contraire à lui hurler dessus de toutes les forces de ses cordes vocales en un flot continu et incompréhensible de paroles. Au bout de cinq minutes, Isane finit par comprendre la raison d'un tel scandale : le brun lui reprochait l'aspect du shikai de son Itegumo, jugeant que celui-ci plagiait le sien. Bien entendu, il lui exposait la chose en des termes moins polis.

La jeune femme dut reconnaître qu'en effet, leurs formes se ressemblaient – les lames de leurs zanpakutôs respectifs se décomposant en plusieurs – mais refusaitd'endosser le rôle de la copieuse. Pourquoi elle d'abord ?! On ne choisissait pas son sabre – Hisagi pouvait en témoigner– et qui était cette brute pour venir l'accuser et l'agresser jusque dans son propre bureau ?!

L'affaire n'allait certainement pas améliorer les relations quatrième – onzième divisions.

Le brun lui proposa donc une rixe pour régler leur différend, ce que la vice-capitaine refusa aussitôt par respect pour le pacifisme de sa capitaine

L'homme ricana, un sourire ô combien méprisant sur les lèvres.

- Lâche.

Une bouffée de chaleur monta au visage de la jeune femme, scandalisée. Comment osait-il ?!

- Moi au moins, j'ai eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à ma supérieure !

Le sourire supérieur de Yumichika s'évanouit aussitôt.

- … De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Le troisième siège, c'est bien au-dessus du cinquième non ?...

* * *

Bouuuuuh il est assez long celui-là en vrai xD ce n'est pas un de mes préférés, mais c'est Tsuki Yoru qui a choisi :

Tsuki Yoru : bon, on a déjà mis pas mal de yaoi... on en met un yuri ?

Leyounette : … on en a un avec du yuri ?

Tsuki Yoru : ben oui, ton Itegumo.

Leyounette : … ah vuiiiiii !

Le RetsuIsane est l'un de mes couples préférés, trop méconnu à mon goût T_T

Que ferais-je sans toi ma soeur ? T.T Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer !

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki à qui tout ça vient de rappeller qu'elle devait écrire un RetsuIsane pour sa soeur et qui se sent soudain très coupable de ne même pas avoir commencé xD) : **Je dois bien admettre que cet Itegumo n'est pas mon sabre préféré non plus, d'autant que je n'ai pas une passion très prononcée pour le RetsuIsane (pour tout dire je n'aime pas trop Retsu et Isane m'est assez indifférente ^^") mais Leyounette a tout de même réussi à uen faire une ficclet drôle et puis je ne crache jamais sur un peu de IkkaYumi xD. Je me disais qu'un peu de yuri ne ferait pas de mal après tout ce yaoi qu'on vous balance comme ça... Note : Penser à faire un peu d'hétéro un de ces quatres xD. **(Fin de la note de Tsuki qui se sent moins coupable depuis qu'elle s'est rappelé qu'elle avait deux heures de philo demain pour rattraper cet intolérable retard dans les commandes de sa soeur xD)**

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Ça sera au tour de ma très chère sœur de vous régaler de l'une de ses petites merveilles !

Tout conseil, encouragement et autre menace seront accueillis avec joie et reconnaissance ^^


	9. Ruriro Fujaku

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Merci à ChibiKitsu pour sa review et à tous les autres lecteurs (si autres lecteurs il y a, n'étant pas la publicatrice de cette fic, je n'ai aucun accès aux stats de fréquentation XD) pour suivre ce recueil !

C'est désormais au tour du zanpakuto d'un personnage qui est apparu dans la précédente ficclet... Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est à Yumichika et à son sabre-dont-je-cache-le-vrai-pouvoir de passer à la moulinette à fic de ma très chère soeur ^^

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) : **Bon ben il faut s'y résoudre, c'est la fatalité, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour ^^' 'Fin remarquez moi je m'en fiche c'est vous allez lire xD. En tout cas je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire le sabre de Yumichika, ce personnage est trop... trop quoi **.

**Personnages :** Yumichika et Ruriro Fujaku  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** si vous connaissez le shikai de Rukia, aucun

* * *

Tout comme son maître, Ruriro Fujaku est affreusement susceptible et a une très haute image de lui-même. Ça ne le dérange pas vraiment que Yumichika cache ses véritables capacités sous un faux shikai : selon lui, rares sont ceux qui sont dignes de le voir sous sa véritable forme… D'ailleurs, peu de gens peuvent soutenir la vue d'une telle beauté sans s'évanouir de jalousie, il en est intimement convaincu — si ce jeune crétin de la 9ème n'a pas perdu conscience devant lui, c'est simplement qu'il n'a aucun goût. Seulement voilà, se cacher n'a pas que des avantages et présente même un sérieux inconvénient : personne ne peut le reconnaitre à sa juste valeur, c'est la seule et unique raison qui l'empêche d'être proclamé « le plus beau zanpakuto de la Soul Society » à la place de cette garce de Sodeno Shirayuki !

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui maudit sa mémoire de poisson rouge atteint d'Alzheimer (waouh, j'ai réussi à l'écrire correctement du premier coup O.o)) : **Et pan dans les dents Rukia ! Non pas que je la déteste (j'ai juste pas une affection folle pour le perso -_-)mais que son sabre soit le plus beau de Soul Society... celui de Byakuya est quand même vachement mieux U_U (comment ça je fais une confusion entre la beauté du zanpakuto et celle de son propriétaire ? XD)Pas de yaoi dans celui-là donc, ce qui est étonnant quand on sait que ma sœur est une immense fande Ikkayumi... ça sera peut-être pour le Hôzukimaru d'Ikkaku, qui sait ? XD **(Fin de la note de Leyounette qui ferait mieux d'aller s'acheter une mémoire au lieu de papoter dans le vent)**

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A très bientôt ! (ça sera mon tour la prochaine fois, et je vous promets qu'un jour on en fera un hétéro U_U)

PS de Tsuki: Si jamais vous avez une idée de couple hétéro que vous voudriez voir n'hésitez pas, en tant que yaoistes convaincues (et ayant déjà écrit sur Rukia et Ichigo qui seraient encore les plus simples à associer dans ce domaine(mais après tout pourquoi pas si c'est vraiment la panne sèche ^^)) on a un peu de mal là xD


	10. Kazeshini 2

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^ Je rappelle tout de même que comme nous l'avons précisé dans notre introduction, l'idée de ce recueil nous est venue AVANT la partie HS de l'anime sur les zanpakutos.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Nous espérons que la suite de ce recueil de ficclet continuera à vous plaire !

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) :**

C'est à nouveau au tour de Kazeshini ! Comme pour le premier, faites bien attention au niveau de spoil...

Celui-là est moins « drôle » que le premier mais je l'aime bien... Il se situe après la trahison et est du point de vue de Kazeshini. Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un, j'ai eu l'idée sous la douche =D

Bonne lecture !

**Personnages :** je ne précise pas les personnages à cause du risque de spoil  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K+ parce que vocabulaire pas poli  
**Spoiler :** si vous ne savez pas à qui appartient Kazeshini... alors oui, il y a du spoil. Chapitre 324 plus précisément (donc scans).

* * *

« Je n'en aime pas la forme. Il est taillé comme quelque chose dont le but est d'ôter la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et le voilà qui recommence avec ça !

« Nan, j'aime pas mon zanpakutô (qui, soit dit en passant, représente une partie de ton âme, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, idiot !) parce qu'il est fait pour tuer. »

En effet, de la part d'une arme, c'est surprenant...

C'est fait pour quoi un sabre à ton avis, connaud ? A éplucher des carottes ?!

Putain, Shûhei, je sais bien que t'es dans une division de ramollis de la lame mais sors pas des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Tu voulais quoi ? Un sabre qui distribue des fleurs ? Ça existe déjà, il s'appelle Senbonzakura et ton pote Renji peut témoigner que c'est pas inoffensif du tout ! Ou alors une épée qui répand la paix à travers le monde ? Ça existe peut-être chez les Bisounours mais pas à la Soul Society. C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, Shûhei ? Je ne colle pas avec les idéaux de paix et de justice de la neuvième division peut-être ? Maisquand comprendras-tu que c'est que du vent, toutes ces salades-là ?! Ton capitaine est un traître, Shûhei ! Quand est-ce que tu intègreras la nouvelle ? C'est un putain de traître qui a participé aux tentatives de meurtre de tes amis !!

Alors, puisque tu sais très bien tout cela, pourquoi ne renies-tu pas les enseignements de cet enfoiré ? Et pourquoi ne m'acceptes-tu pas, moi, ton propre zanpakutô ? Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas la part de ton être qui a soif de sang et de mort ? Tous les shinigamis ont ce désir en eux. Bon, d'accord, certains plus que d'autres. Mais n'empêche : pourquoi ?

Tu ne me réponds pas. Je ne suis même pas certain que tu m'écoutes. Pourtant, il doit être difficile de rester sourd à des cris poussés dans sa propre tête.

Tu me désespères, Shûhei. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que plus tu t'obstineras à m'ignorer, plus je ferai preuve de cruauté. Je ferai en sorte que chacun de mes coups soit mortel et que ma lame arrache à coup sûr à ton adversaire cette vie que tu respectes tant. Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ta nature de soldat – de meurtrier.

En attendant, tu peux t'en vouloir autant que tu veux pour tout ce sang que tu as sur les mains et ces morts sur la conscience. Ton petit blondinet adore ça, la culpabilité.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki actuellement en pleine déprime parce qu'elle écrit que de la me... non, restons polis et laissons ses dialogues à Grimmjow: des torchons T.T ) :** Pour les incultes comme moi qui connaissent pas l'accent du Sud-Ouest, « connaud » c'est l'équivalent de « connard » d'après ce que j'ai compris... Ah bon, j'étais la seule à ne pas le savoir ? XD Bref ! Celui-ci est un de mes préférés ! Surtout le passage sur Byakuya et les Bisounours (dis comme ça ça sonne bizarre mais vu que vous avez lu vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ^^). Pis encore un peu de ShuuheiIzuru parce qu'on en a jamais assez hein ***Q*** **(Fin de la note de Tsuki qui se fait menacer par Grimmjow pour avoir dit qu'il était pas poli et va bientôt retourner à l'hôpital xD )**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ La suite bientôt (et les vacances aussi youyou !)

Tous commentaires, conseils et autres sont très appréciés ^^

(concernant la commande d'AizenHina, je m'en charge (Tsuki ne veut même pas en entendre parler **[commentaire de Tsuki : **ne le prenez pas mal hein mais moi le AiHina je ne peux pas ! Pourtant, les couples que je n'aime vraiment pas sont rares... mais celui-ci en fait partie, sauf quand c'est de la manipulation de la part de Sosuke etc... Ceci dit, chacun ses goût, je respecte les vôtres si ce couple vous plait ^^ et puisque ma sœur se propose pour le faire, tant mieux comme ça tout le monde est content^^**]**), je préviens juste que ça risque d'être très bête, et même assez méchant U.U)


	11. Minazuki

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Nous remercions tous les lecteurs pour leur soutien et reviews ! Merci infiniment !

C'est au tour du sabre qu'un personnage évoqué dans la 8° ficclet postée dans ce recueil, oui-oui celle d'Itegumo. Sachant qu'on n'y parlait que d'Isane, de Yumichika et d'Unohana, et que les deux premiers ont déjà eu droit à leur propre ficclet, vous l'aurez deviné, petit malin que vous êtes, c'est désormais le tour de la très estimée capitaine de la quatrième division !

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) : **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur celui là ^^' L'idée est assez affligeante en elle-même (ya que moi pour y penser), J'espère que la narration au présent ne vous gênera pas (Leyounette n'aime pas ça).

**Personnages :** Unohana, Minazuki  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** si vous connaissez le zanpakuto d'Unohana, aucun

* * *

Un jour, il y a longtemps, certains hommes de la 11ème division se sont moqués de la forme du shikai de Minazuki en disant qu'Unohana devrait laisser les « vrais guerriers » se charger du travail de capitaine et ouvrir une poissonnerie… Ils n'ont jamais recommencé.

Le jour même, ils ont demandé leur mutation au service des archives de la 3ème division, à des postes purement administratifs, le plus loin possible des champs de bataille. Ils ne veulent surtout pas être blessés ou alors préfèrent encore s'amputer eux-mêmes le bras droit plutôt que de faire appel aux infirmiers de la 4ème division.

Retsu est fondamentalement gentille, extrêmement accommodante et foncièrement pacifique mais elle ne laissera jamais personne insulter son cher zanpakuto…

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui se rappelle qu'elle a un truc important à dire à la fin mais qui a oublié en quoi ça consistait précisément) : **Simple mais efficace ! Je l'aime beaucoup celui-là : 1) parce qu'il parle d'Unohana qui est trop sous-estimée comme perso 2) parce qu'il est très IC, ce qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas dire des miens XD** (Fin de la note de Leyounette qui se rappelle de ce dont elle devait vous parler et qui va donc vous en informer deux lignes plus bas)**

Nous espérons que cela vous ait plu, si vous avez le moindre conseil ou autre, n'hésitez pas !

La prochaine fois sera mon tour, et, à ce propos, Tsuki Yoru arrivant peu à peu à la fin de son stock de ficclet déjà prêtes, et comme de mon côté il doit m'en rester 4 pas encore postées, nous n'alternerons plus peut-être aussi régulièrement qu'auparavant... Enfin, on verra, l'avenir nous le dira U.U

A très bientôt !


	12. Illustre inconnu 1

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Merci encore pour vos reviews : elle nous faut toujours aussi plaisir !

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) :**

C'est désormais au tour du sabre de Yoruichi ! Si si, elle en a bien un, on ne le voit qu'un tout petit peu pendant l'entraînement d'Ichigo dans la grotte avec le mannequin-Zangetsu. Comme on ignore à ce jour son nom, ça sera « Illustre anonyme » U.U Chronologiquement, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit mais on ne le poste qu'en douzième...

Bonne lecture !

**Personnages :** Yoruichi, son sabre, Suzumebachi, Senbonzakura, Zangetsu  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** aucun si vous connaissez les propriétaires des sabres cités ci-dessus

* * *

Il était extrêmement simple de vexer le zanpakutô de Yoruichi Shihôin. Plus que simple, enfantin. Il suffisait tout bêtement pour cela d'oublier qu'il existait.

Qui ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si oui ou non l'ex-commandante de la police militaire possédait bel et bien un sabre ?

Ce manque de mémoire et de reconnaissance froissait énormément ce dernier. Ça l'énervait aussi beaucoup que l'on ignore jusqu'à son nom et qu'on ne l'entraperçoive que sur une minuscule case sur les presque 400 chapitres que comptait la série.

Cela le vexait également au plus haut point que sa maîtresse refuse si catégoriquement de le dégainer. Au bout de cent ans d'inactivité, il avait bien le droit de sortir se dégourdir un peu la lame non ? Le pire, c'est qu'il voyait tous ces amateurs se pavaner autour de lui et qu'il ne pouvait même pas leur rabattre le caquet en leur montrant ce que c'était, un _vrai_ zanpakutô.

De cette bande de bleus, étonnamment, Senbonzakura était celui qui le respectait le plus – contrairement à son arrogant de propriétaire. Tout le contraire de ce crétin de Zangetsu ! Quel crâneur celui-là, avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa cape mal repassée ! Yoruichi était vraiment trop généreuse d'entraîner un tel abruti !

Le pire de tous était néanmoins, et sans aucun doute ce minable de Suzumebachi. Ça recouvre à peine un doigt, une pince à épiler est plus redoutable mais ça vous a une gueule grande comme une maison ! Qui le détestait en plus. Lui ! Le zanpakutô qui lui avait tout appris, du shikai au bankai - et pas la moindre reconnaissance, non : de la haine, pure et simple.

Comme il aurait aimé que Yoruichi le libère durant son combat contre Soi Fon, qu'il montre un peu à ce minus que pour lui, un seul coup était largement suffisant pour assurer la mort de l'adversaire ! Non mais oh ! De qui se moquait-on ici ?!

Ce que le sabre ignorait, c'était que si Yoruichi ne l'invoquait pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne le _pouvait_ pas. A force de garder son nom secret, elle avait tout bêtement fini par l'oublier.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (Par Tsuki qui est une cruche et qui poste la ficclet aujourd'hui alors qu'elle aurait dû paraître hier) :** mille excuses pour ce retard de publication mais on ne se refait pas et ma mémoire est toujours aussi désespérante -_-',,, Aussi désespérante que celle de Yoruichi, pour revenir dans le sujet ^^. Avouez que c'est assez pathétique d'oublier le nom de son propre zanpakuto (je crois que c'est comme ça que je suis censée l'écrire) tout de même xD J'adore tout particulièrement le passage sur la pince à épiler et puis celui sur le nom oublié ^^ **(Fin de la note de Tsuki qui va s'acheter un nouveau paquet de post-its pour aider sa mémoire déficiente)**

Nous espérons que ça vous a plu (cette ficclet marque la fin des vacances T.T)

Tous commentaires, conseils et autres seront appréciés ^^

A très bientôt (et on ne sait pas encore exactement qui postera mais on verra ça en temps et heure)


	13. Tobiume

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

« Updated : 11 -05 -09 »

Alors non, nous ne sommes pas mortes, et la grippe A n'a pas encore eu raison de nous (les cours s'en chargent) et nous sommes vraiment, vraiment désolées pour ce long retard ! Il est notamment dû : 1) aux cours susnommés 2) et au problème : « qui poste quoi ? ».

Alors finalement, c'est de nouveau moi qui poste. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, Tsuki Yoru sera bientôt de retour U.U En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) :**

Aujourd'hui, au tour de Tobiume ! (le zanpakutô d'Hinamori, mais ce n'est pas la réponse à la commande que nous avions reçu).

C'est l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit. Je n'aime pas le personnage mais j'avais de l'inspiration. C'est donc bête et méchant mais bon xD

Bonne lecture !

**Personnages :** Tobiume, Hinamori, Kira, Wabizuke, Hitsugaya  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** tome 20

* * *

Tobiume nourrissait beaucoup de rancune à l'égard de sa propriétaire, la vice-capitaine de la 5° division, Momo Hinamori. Ce ressentiment semblait d'ailleurs réciproque : parce qu'elle était experte en kidô, la jeune fille rechignait à porter son sabre et encore plus à l'utiliser. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en servait que très rarement, et uniquement en cas de situation désespérée. Ce qui énervait _beaucoup_ son zanpakutô.

Surtout quand on voyait comment Hinamori avait _osé_ l'utiliser lors de l'attaque des maléfices errants : elle l'avait d'abord forcée à attaquer le Wabizuke de Kira puis elle avait menacé le capitaine Hitsugaya de sa lame ! Pire que tout, quand elle s'était réveillée et avait suivi Tôshiro, elle ne l'avait même pas prise avec elle ! Elle l'avait laissé, impuissante, inutile, sans la moindre possibilité d'intervenir. Hinamori s'était faite trahir, blesser, en était presque morte, et elle, son propre sabre, n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher !

Tobiume s'en voulait : elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger Momo. Elle lui en voulait : sa propriétaire avait préféré croire son capitaine plutôt que son zanpakutô. Hinamori n'avait pas confiance en elle.

C'est pourquoi, quand la vice-capitaine libéra pour la première fois le shikai de son sabre après son long coma, Tobiume lui explosa à la figure.

C'était puéril. C'était inutile... Mais putain que ça faisait du bien !

* * *

**Petite note de fin (Par Tsuki qui a failli oublié de poster ce texte aujourd'hui -_-' ) : **mwahahahahaha dans ta face Hinamori xD Mes plus humbles excuses à ses fans mais je l'aime pas ^^' Ce texte était le premier écrit de tous les zanpakutos et il m'avait bien encouragé à écrire les miens, espérons qu'il les relancera aussi, je suis en panne d'inspiration, c'est grave -_-' Bref en tout cas j'aime beaucoup ce texte qui, j'en suis sûre, remplace avantageusement ce que j'aurais pu écrire comme ineptie U.U **(Fin de la note de Tsuki qui promet qu'elle publiera bientôt quelque chose parce que l'écran « New Story » de FFnet lui manque terriblement U.U )**

Je vous avais dit que c'était méchant U.U Nous espérons quand même que ça vous a plu !

Les commentaires, conseils et autres sont grandement appréciés ^^

A bientôt !


	14. Tengen

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^ (précisons juste que ces ficclets ne sont PAS inspirées par l'arc actuel de l'anime et n'ont rien à voir avec celui-ci parce que de toute façon aucune de nous ne regarde vraiment l'anime)

Comme promis (mais avec deux mois de retard. Oui, on a honte U.U'' et on est très désolées T.T) voici la nouvelle ficclet de ce recueil ! Ce coup-ci, elle est de Tsuki Yoru ^^

Merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) : **J'ai doublement honte parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'on a pas pu poster plus tôt, c'était mon tour d'écrire et je n'avais aucune inspiration ^^'. J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. La dernière phrase est inspirée d'un texte dont m'a parlé Leyounette à propos des Indiens lors de la découvert de l'Amérique *fin de la minute culturelle* Je vous laisse lire et vais aller prier Aizen-sama (mon dieu suprême) de me donner l'inspiration pour la prochaine ficclet que je dois écrire.

**Personnages :** Komamura, Tengen et quelques malheureux profs de l'Académie  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** Aucun si vous connaissez le véritable visage de Komamura

* * *

Peu de personnes le savent — parce que le principal intéressé n'en parle jamais — mais, quand il était à l'Académie, Sajin Komamura a redoublé sa deuxième année. D'ailleurs, il a bien failli la tripler, ou être renvoyé de l'école parce qu'après deux ans de cours, il n'arrivait toujours pas à activer son shikai et ne connaissait pas le nom de son sabre.

Les professeurs s'inquiétaient de voir que cet élève brillant, bien qu'un peu excentrique — drôle d'idée de porter un masque à toute heure du jour et de la nuit — mais recommandé par le Soutaïcho en personne, ne pouvait pas même invoquer son zampakuto alors qu'il excellait dans toutes les autres matières. On lui avait fait passer une multitude de tests médicaux et autres réjouissances de ce genre sans comprendre où était le problème.

En réalité, ce n'était pas que Sajin ne pouvait pas communiquer avec son sabre, il ne _voulait_ pas. Pire, il refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole. Quand les enseignants lui demandaient où en étaient ses relations avec son arme, il se contentait de répondre qu'ils « ne parlaient pas ensemble » ce que tout le monde voyait comme un signe de mauvaise volonté de la part du zanpakuto.

Et pourtant ! Tengen faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se rapprocher de son propriétaire. C'était plutôt rare que ce soit le sabre qui fasse ce genre de démarches mais après un an et demi de silence obstiné, l'arme avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si lui avait une apparence humaine et pas son propriétaire !

Saijin semblait en vouloir à son sabre de ressembler à ce que lui aurait tant voulu être. Malgré cela, le zanpakuto prit son mal en patience et fit son possible pour gagner la confiance de son maître. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse le beau, donne la patte et se roule par terre en tirant la langue quand même, si ? Eh bien en fait, si. Le jour où, à court d'idées, il s'était mis à quatre pattes pour imiter un animal domestique — pensant que, comme à son habitude, son propriétaire l'ignorerait —, Komamura avait éclaté de rire et s'était moqué de lui. Comme dit le proverbe : « Saijin qui rit, Saijin à moitié sorti de sa bouderie ». En effet, ce fut un premier pas décisif sur le chemin de la communication… et de la sortie de l'Académie !

Des années après, les deux compères riaient encore de cet épisode peu glorieux et Tengen répétait à chaque fois les mots qu'il avait dit ce jour-là à Komamura : « Le rire est le propre de l'homme ».

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui non contente de fourrer des références littéraires dans ses fics en met aussi dans celles des autres) :** j'aime beaucoup celui-ci, sans doute parce que j'ai une certaine affection pour notre renard préféré (et ses oreilles qui bougent toutes seules =3 c'est la kawai-attitude incarnée !!) j'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi ^^ **(Fin de la note de Leyounette qui promet de poster rapidement la ficclet suivante U.U)**

Encore désolées pour notre horrible retard et (on espère) à bientôt !

Les conseils et reviews nous font toujours autant plaisir !


	15. Illustre inconnu 2

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^ (précisons juste que ces ficclets ne sont PAS inspirées par l'arc actuel de l'anime et n'ont rien à voir avec celui-ci parce que de toute façon aucune de nous ne regarde vraiment l'anime)

Moins d'un mois depuis la dernière ficclet (sortons le champagne ! Ou le jus de fruit, ma soeurette est pas encore majeure U.U de toutes façons, le Bien, c'est le thé. C'est Aizen-sama qui le dit et tout ce que dit Aizen-sama est sacré. Comment ça je m'égare ? xD) voici le nouveau zanpakuto ! Ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit !

Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et (on espère) bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) : **

Coïncidence charmante, Freak a justement demandé les deux sabres sur lesquelles portent les ficclets qui me restaient en stock. Il nous a donc fallu choisir entre les armes des capitaines des deuxième et onzième division et notre choix s'est finalement porté sur notre Ken-chan préféré ! =3

Cette ficclet n'est pas vraiment drôle mais bon... j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Personnages :** Kenpachi, son sabre, Yachiru, Nnoitra  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** spoils sur l'arc Hueco Mundo. Il suffit d'avoir lu le tome 35

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki lui-même l'ignorait mais s'il s'était tant attaché à Yachiru, c'était parce qu'il n'existait pas de personne au monde dont le caractère soit plus proche de celui de son sabre : capricieux et gamin.

En effet, ce n'était pas parce que le capitaine de la onzième vision s'acharnait à ignorer le nom de son épée que la personnalité de celle-ci ne l'avait pas touché.

Seulement, l'homme était si longtemps resté sourd aux appels de son sabre que désormais, celui-ci boudait et refusait catégoriquement de rouvrir les négociations.

Et ce n'était pas simplement parce que Kenpachi avait perdu contre ce rouquin et son sabre à lunettes de soleil qu'il allait se montrer plus clément ! Et ce n'était certainement pas non plus parce que le shinigami lui avait (enfin !) demandé son nom qu'il allait le lui révéler.

Pas tout de suite en tous cas. Il était un brin rancunier sur les bords.

Mais Kenpachi avait montré sa volonté de devenir plus fort. En se rendant au Hueco Mundo, il lui avait offert un très beau combat contre un très valeureux adversaire : il avait même été obligé de le tenir à deux mains. Inutile de préciser que l'épée avait adoré ça.

Alors, son sabre se disait que de tels efforts méritaient bien une petite récompense.

Dès qu'ils seraient de retour à la Soul Society, il lui murmurerait son nom.

Et le monde entier s'inclinerait alors devant leurs forces enfin réunies.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki à cause de qui ce chapitre est si en retard -_-') :** En lisant la review qui demandait les sabres de Soi Fon et Kenpachi j'ai eu un grand sourire parce que justement c'était les deux derniers qui nous restaient ^^, Maintenant va falloir que je me bouge pour en pondre un nouveau pour la prochaine fois... J'ai pas d'idée T.T pourquoi suis-je si nulle ? Enfin, j'espère que ma soeur adorée aura la bonté de vous offrir son Suzumebachi (c'est bien ça le nom du sabre de Soi Fon ? Hein ?) en avance parce que vu le vide intersidéral de ma tête quand je pense à ce que je dois écrire, vous allez attendre sinon -_-' **(Fin de la note de Tsuki, encore plus déprimée qu'avant mais c'est la faute des devoirs de philo d'abord !)**

Je trouve vraiment que la fin fait génie machiavélique et psychopathe xD Aizen-sama m'influence un peu trop visiblement U.U''

En espérant que ça vous ait plu et qu'on postera le prochain dans pas trop trop longtemps, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles nous font toujours très plaisir !


	16. Suzumebachi

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^ (précisons juste que ces ficclets ne sont PAS inspirées par l'arc de l'anime et n'ont rien à voir avec celui-ci parce que de toute façon aucune de nous ne regarde vraiment l'anime)

Youyou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau zanpakuto (un toutes 3 ou 4 semaines est un rythme certes pas très rapide mais que nous arrivons pour le moment à tenir, on va rester comme ça pour l'instant, désolée de notre lenteur T.T). Comme Tsuki est encore en panne d'inspiration (motivez-la ! XD), c'est finalement moi qui ai écrit cette ficclet ^^

Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs !

**Note de l'auteur (toujours par Leyounette) : **

C'est au tour du zanpakuto de Soi Fon ! C'est aussi le dernier de la première fournée de ficclet que j'avais écrite quand on s'est lancées dans ce recueil, la deuxième est en cours d'écriture/tapage/relecture ^^

Bonne lecture ! (on espère)

**Personnages :** Soi Fon, Suzumebachi et Gin pour les principaux  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** si vous connaissez Suzumebachi, aucun

* * *

Le zanpakutô de Soi Fon était à l'image de sa propriétaire : petit, impatient et _très_ susceptible.

Se moquer de Suzumebachi était d'ailleurs devenu un sport national au Seireitei, surtout au sein de la onzième division – pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune bien entendu.

Rien ne lui était épargné : on le charriait sur sa petite taille, sur sa forme - « un moustique pique plus ! » - et même sur son emplacement ! La capitaine ne comptait plus le nombre de blagues salasses qu'on avait faites sur le compte de son sabre et de Yoruichi... - et Unohana ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de blessés en état critique que lui avait envoyé son impétueuse collègue.

Depuis longtemps, la capitaine de la deuxième division cherchait un moyen particulièrement humiliant de se venger de tous ces insolents. Elle trouva sa revanche à la sortie d'une réunion des treize capitaines.

Ichimaru s'était dirigé vers elle et alors qu'il allait la dépasser, s'était baissé à sa hauteur et lui avait murmuré quelques mots rapides au creux de l'oreille, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Soi Fon en était restée pétrifiée de surprise de longues minutes, puis un large sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de son homologue de la troisième. Ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

Le lendemain matin, les soldats de la onzième division se réveillèrent en plein cauchemar. Ils trouvèrent chaque centimètre carré de leur division – bâtiments, mobiliers, draps, vêtements et autres – décoré de centaines de papillons, ce qu'ils savaient être le signe distinctif de Suzumebachi. Ce qu'ils ignoraient par contre, c'était que Soi Fon pouvait changer à volonté la couleur de ses emblèmes. Si elle choisissait la plupart du temps noir, c'était simplement qu'elle trouvait que cela collait bien à son rang d'assassin, mais ce matin-là, ce fut une légion de papillons _roses_, motif ô combien viril, qui envahit les quartiers de la onzième division. La réputation de cette dernière en prit un sale coup – seule Yachiru décréta que cette nouvelle déco était « toute choupi » en plus d'être assortie à ses cheveux.

Le même matin, Gin trouva une enveloppe contenant une trentaine de clichés volés des plus belles plantes du Gotei 13 dans leur bain posée sur son bureau.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki qui a cette ficclet sur son ordi depuis Samedi et a très honte de ne pas l'avoir encore postée U.U') :** Franchement les fleurs c'eut été encore moins viril à mon humble avis xD N'empêche, Soi Fon est pas très débrouillarde, même pas capable de trouver une vengeance toute seule, heureusement que Gin est là pour rattraper le coup U.U Non, même dans une note de bas de page, Tsuki ne peut pas s'empêcher de se moquer de Soi Fon, mais c'est pas sa faute (à Tsuki), elle l'aime pas (Soi Fon) mais elle va arrêter (Tsuki) parce que sa sœur (à Tsuki, 'fin c'est à dire Leyounette quoi) l'adore (Soi Fon). A part ça... Tsuki n'a pas grand chose à ajouter sinon ses plus plates excuses parce qu'elle écrit plus rien sur les sabres mais c'est pas sa faute non plus (à Tsu... ah vous aviez compris ?) c'est juste qu'elle n'a aucune idée, c'est le vide intersidéral dans son cerveau (et c'est pas nouveau) mais promis, elle va faire un effort ! **(Fin de la note de Tsuki(Tsuki))**

Deux petites précisions. Premièrement, je ne sais pas exactement si l'emblème de Suzumebachi est un papillon ou une fleur. Comme j'ai trouvé les deux versions sur internet, je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir donc finalement j'ai pris le papillon (mais des fleurs roses ne font pas bien plus viriles hein U.U). Deuxièmement, vous me ferez peut-être remarquer avec raison que puisque le pouvoir du sabre de Soi Fon est la mort au second coup, il ne devrait pouvoir « marquer » que des êtres vivants (ou morts mais qui bougent quand même dans le cas des shinigamis et des hollows) et donc pas des meubles ou des draps. Comme, lors de son combat contre Yoruichi, on voit son symbole apparaître sur le haut de cette dernière, j'ai pris la liberté de considérer que ce zanpakuto pouvait aussi marquer les objets. Voilà voilà ^^ personnellement j'aime bien cette ficclet (parce que j'aime beaucoup Soi Fon et Gin en fait xD l'association de ces deux-là aurait pu être redoutable U.U)

En espérant que ça vous ait plu et qu'on postera le prochain dans pas trop trop longtemps, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles nous font toujours très plaisir !


	17. Wabisuke

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Vous l'attendiez, vous l'espériez et bien oui, Tsuki Yoru is back U.U c'est donc cette fois-ci une de ses ficclets à elle que vous aurez le plaisir de lire !

Merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) : **

Olala, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de ficclet à moi, ça fait bizarre... Désolée de vous avoir abandonnés comme ça (comment ça rien à foutre ? xD). Bon en tout cas j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration un petit moment et je vous ai pondu trois textes pour ce recueil dont le premier est donc celui-ci sur Wabisuke. Bon contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, cette ficclet n'a aucun rapport avec l'arc zanpakutos de l'anime, je n'avais pas vu l'apparence humaine de Wabisuke avant que ma sœur me demande si je m'en étais inspirée pour ce texte et que j'aille vérifier, Le fait que ma description ressemble au dessin est tout à fait fortuit ^^'. La seule chose à savoir c'est que Wabisuke veut dire « excuse » et que c'est pour ça qu'il fait plier ses adversaires devant lui comme s'ils s'excusaient. Bref bonne lecture et à bientôt vu que cette fois j'ai de quoi poster mwahahaha xD (mais les suivants sont moins joyeux, désolée -_-')

**Personnages :** Kira, Wabisuke, Hisagi  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** Aucun si vous connaissez Wabisuke

* * *

Wabisuke portait bien son nom et méritait son pouvoir, non seulement il faisait plier ses ennemis devant lui mais il était aussi lui-même courbé, dans sa forme de shikai comme dans son apparence humanisée. Il n'était pas à proprement parlé bossu, mais sa mauvaise habitude de s'incliner pour tout et n'importe quoi — saluer son adversaire avant un combat, l'honorer après, dire bonjour lors des visites de son propriétaire dans son monde intérieur, remercier ce même propriétaire quand il le libérait ou le féliciter lorsqu'il progressait, s'excuser quand ils perdaient, dire bonsoir… — et sa façon de se tenir un peu vouté lui donnaient d'affreux rhumatismes et autres douleurs musculaires sans noms.

Le problème quand on est un sabre fait d'acier composite comme un zanpakuto, c'est qu'on n'a pas de bouche — ni aucun autre orifice — pour prendre des analgésiques. Le seul moyen pour Wabisuke de soulager ses peines était de passer par son porteur. Le monde intérieur de ce dernier se trouvant dans son cerveau, les médicaments y agissaient aussi — et soulageaient de toute façon les horribles migraines que lui donnait l'esprit de son arme en gémissant de douleur tout au long de la journée.

C'était donc Kira qui se retrouvait à se bourrer de cachets de toutes les couleurs et de poudres au goût infect. C'était lui aussi qui écopait des remarques moqueuses d'Hisagi qui disait avoir « l'impression de sortir avec un petit vieux ».

Malgré ces plaisanteries — encaissées par Kira à la place de celui qui aurait dû être leur véritable cible, ce qui était peut-être encore plus vexant que les blagues en elles-mêmes — le vice-capitaine de la 3ème division ne se plaignait jamais auprès de son sabre. Il avait bien essayé quelques fois, mais il avait vite renoncé la seule chose que faisait Wabizuke dans ces cas là, c'était de se plier en deux jusqu'à terre pour présenter des excuses.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui n'a pas d'inspiration pour cette parenthèse) :** j'étais très contente de relire une ficclet de ma soeur, j'espère que vous avez partagé de plaisir ! Il y a en plus une petite touche de HisagiKira à la fin, mais que demande le peuple ? ** **(Fin de la note de Leyounette qui ne va pas retarder davantage le postage de cette ficclet par son manque d'inspiration sur « quoi écrire entre parenthèse »)**

Nous avons toutes les deux encore quelques ficclets d'avance, à bientôt donc !

Merci d'avoir lu, les conseils et reviews nous font toujours autant plaisir !


	18. Katenkyokotsu

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :  
**Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Nous nous excusons pour le retard avec lequel nous postons cette ficclet mais nous avons récemment eu des empêchements qui ne nous ont pas permis de consacrer autant de temps que nous l'aurions souhaité à nos fics. Premier indice : cet empêchement est partagé par un grand nombre d'élève à travers la France toute entière et même un peu à l'étranger. Indice suivant : on l'abrège souvent en trois lettres, ça commence par un B et ça finit par un C. Dernier indice : c'est très chiant U.U

En tous cas, pour fêter la fin des épreuves écrites (Tsuki Yoru a encore un oral à passer), voici une nouvelle ficclet !

Merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (par Leyounette) : **

Ce coup-ci c'est au tour de Kyoraku et de son zanpakuto ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Personnages :** Kyoraku, Katenkyokotsu, Nanao et d'autres  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** T par pure sécurité  
**Spoiler :** Spoilers si vous ne connaissez pas le pouvoir de Katenkyohotsu, qui est révélé dans le chapitre 374. Scan donc.

* * *

Lorsqu'il évoquait la bataille de la fausse Karakura, Kyoraku témoignait toujours beaucoup de respect pour l'Espada qui avait été son adversaire, Starrk. Il affirmait n'avoir qu'un regret : celui de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de combattre contre Harribell. Le brun lâchait alors dans un grand éclat de rire qu'il aurait bien aimé que son sabre choisisse le strip-poker comme jeu pour affronter la Tercera, jusqu'à ce que sa vice-capitaine lui fasse un jour pertinemment remarqué que le strip-poker n'était pas vraiment un jeu « enfantin » et que Katenkyokotsu n'aurait donc pas pu le sélectionner comme thème du duel.

Kyoraku et son épée en avaient été horriblement vexés, parce que cette restriction allait à l'encontre de leur caractère de joyeux fêtards et surtout parce que Nanao avait parfaitement raison : cette variante du célèbre jeu de cartes n'était en effet pas vraiment destinée à un jeune public.

Shunsui se mit donc en tête de changer les choses : après tout, il devait bien être possible de jouer au strip-poker en tout bien tout honneur non ?

Deux jours plus tard, Hitsugaya se jurait de ne plus jamais accepter une quelconque invitation de son collègue de la huitième ; Yachiru s'était par contre beaucoup amusée.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Tsuki qui remercie sa sœur de lui avoir rappelé qu'il fallait poster sur cette fic XD) :** Ces notes de début et de fin sont beaucoup trop longues en fait » Bref, j'aime bien cette ficclet, Kyoraku y est parfaitement égal à lui-même XD Je me demande comment Hitsugaya a pu pensé que l'invitation étant désintéressée et sans dangers, il a été drogué ? **(Fin de la note de Tsuki qui part continuer ses révisions parce que c'est dur la vie de bachelière)**

N'y voyez rien de pédophile hein U.U''

Nous espérons que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez la moindre remarque à laisser, n'hésitez pas. Le suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder, puisqu'on sera (bientôt) en vacances xD


	19. Suzumuchi

Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :

Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

On avait pensé pouvoir poster plus souvent sur ce recueil sachant que c'est les vacances, sauf qu'on a oublié qu'on est un peu tête en l'air. « Oh ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus posté sur les zanpakuto... - Tant que ça tu crois ? - *va vérifier* bah un mois – OMG ! » En tous cas, désolées !

Merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (par Tsuki Yoru) : **Encore désolée de notre retard, c'est moi qui n'y pense jamais, heureusement que Ley est là U.U Je suis désolée mais plus ça va plus je m'éloigne du registre de l'humour, aujourd'hui au programme : une ficclet déprimante et encore, le dernier que j'ai écrit est presque pire que ça je crois xD

**Personnages :** Tôsen , Suzumuchi  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K  
**Spoiler :** Attention ! Si vous n'avez pas lu les chapitres 386 et 387 , il y a un GROS spoiler.

* * *

Suzumuchi était un zanpakuto fidèle, loyal, entièrement dévoué à son propriétaire et prêt à servir ses nobles idéaux de paix et de justice. Il ne demandait pas mieux que de d'aider Tôsen à créer le monde idéal, radieux, paisible et rempli de bonheur dont il rêvait. Lors de ses discussions avec l'esprit de son sabre, l'aveugle avait souvent comparé Suzumuchi tsuishiki enmakourogi à un avant-goût de ce futur serein qu'il projetait de bâtir. Son bankai ne créait-il pas un espace calme d'où toute violence était proscrite ?

Jusqu'à leur mort commune, le respect de Suzumuchi envers son propriétaire l'empêcha de lui faire remarquer que si le dôme noir était en effet silencieux et empêchait quiconque de se battre — Kenpachi mis à part, mais il était simplement la preuve que certains éléments de la société doivent être supprimés pour le bien commun — il était aussi une prison oppressante où, par la perte de leurs sens, les hommes revenaient à un état proche de l'inexistence. Etait-ce donc les conditions de la paix dont il rêvait ? Cette pensée torturait le zanpakuto nuit et jour. Il avait honte de lui-même, honte de ne pas représenter correctement les hautes aspirations de son maître.

A sa mort, alors qu'il se sentait disparaître peu à peu, Suzumuchi ne souhaita que deux choses : que la vie de Tôsen lors de sa réincarnation soit heureuse, et que sa seconde mort lui donne un zanpakuto plus digne de lui.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui a bien galéré pour retrouver le chapitre du spoil) : **j'aime beaucoup cette ficclet : elle est très mélancolique – et très belle – ce qui change un peu le registre que nous utilisons d'habitude ! D'ailleurs, les suivants seront un peu dans cette veine-là **(Fin de la note de Leyounette)**

La prochaine devrait arriver fin août pour cause d'absence estivale ^^''

Merci d'avoir lu, les conseils et reviews nous font toujours autant plaisir !


	20. Shinso

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :**

Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^

Je crois que cette fois-ci nous avons définitivement battu tous nos retards de postage U.U

Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord parce que nous sommes toutes les deux en prépa littéraire (un truc où 90% de votre temps est consacré au travail, les 10% restants au sommeil) et que je suis personnellement en internat où l'accès à internet est plus que très approximatif (même si ça va mieux maintenant). Nous ne pouvons donc que vous demander de nous excuser pour ce retard. Désolées !

Merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (par Leyounette) :**

Une ficclet qui suit un peu l'humeur déprimante des autres... C'est au tour de Gin cette fois-ci. Notez que je l'ai écrite avant les derniers chapitres parus au Japon et les révélations concernant Gin, elle n'en tient donc absolument pas compte.

**Personnages :** Gin, un OC (mais pas Mary-Sue, ne fuyez pas !)  
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** T parce qu'un peu violent  
**Spoiler :** Turn Back The Pendulum

* * *

Shinso :

Gin venait tout juste d'intégrer la cinquième division qu'il avait déjà l'habitude de passer ses soirées sur le toit de la capitainerie à contempler les étoiles. Un jour, une jeune fille de la division l'avait rejoint là haut et avait regardé le ciel nocturne avec lui. Elle lui avait appris le nom de ces étoiles, comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur à son petit frère et jour après jour, ils avaient fini par se retrouver sur ce même toit chaque soir.

Une nuit de janvier, Gin avait désigné une étoile particulièrement brillante.

Un jour, mon Shinso s'allongera jusqu'à elle.

La fille avait éclaté de rire.

C'est impossible voyons ! Elle se trouve à des milliards de kilomètres de nous ! Même si tu es un génie, ton zanpakuto ne pourra jamais s'allonger jusque là !

Elle lui avait ensuite doucement touché la joue.

Pas plus qu'un jour ton sourire pourra monter jusqu'à tes yeux, même si tu essaies très fort.

Gin avait froncé les sourcils.

J'y arriverai.

Ne sois pas bête, Gin. C'est_ impossible_.

Son rire avait à nouveau retenti dans la nuit.

Ce fut Aizen le premier qui découvrit le corps de la jeune fille au petit matin. La chair de son visage avait délicatement été découpée de la commissure des lèvres aux tempes. Son dernier sourire s'était figé dans un rictus aussi large que macabre.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par une Tsuki traumatisée par cette fin gore) : **Bon, on est littéraires, on ne se refait pas, les références aux bouquins y'en a partout (voir en dessous si vous voyez pas de quoi je parle) après Proust et les _Liaisons dangereuses_, voilà Victor Hugo xD Bref, je joint mes plus plates excuses à celle de ma soeur pour ce retard monstrueux mais il se trouve que ses chiffres sur la prépa sont assez justes et je dois avouer que mes rares heures de temps libres, je ne les passe pas vraiment à taper des fics sur ordi, ce qui est un peu fastidieux, mais c'est Noël ! La joie, la bonne humeur, le plein de graisse pour l'année, la visite de la famille y compris ceux qu'on aime pas etc... Bref, joyeux Nawel et à bientôt on espère.** (Fin de la note de Tsuki qui part vers de nouvelles aventures et veut absolument posté autre chose pendant les vacances parce que l'écran de postage de FFnet lui avait beaucoup manqué)**

Peut-être aurez-vous repéré la référence au _Dahlia Noir_ (qui est lui même une référence à _L'homme qui rit_ de Victor Hugo).

Je sais que la vision de Gin proposée dans cette ficclet (complètement psychopathe) n'est pas celle communément répandue, ce n'est même pas tout à fait ma vision du personnage mais je cherchais depuis longtemps une idée sur lui... J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplu !

Merci d'avoir lu, les conseils et reviews nous font toujours autant plaisir !


	21. Ashisogi Jizo

**Petit blablatage pas si petit que ça mais toujours aussi inutile (par Leyounette) :**

Pour la petite histoire sur le comment du pourquoi l'idée nous ait venue et les modalités de fonctionnement de ce recueil, référez-vous au premier chapitre ^^  
… Première ficclet sur les sabres postée en 2011. Et nous sommes en _septembre_ 2011. Comme prévu, nos prépas respectives ont eu des effets extrêmement néfastes sur notre capacité à écrire et à poster. Ce qui ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous arrêtons ce recueil : c'est juste que nous avons abandonné tout espoir de poster à un rythme régulier. Les prochaines ficclets arriveront donc plus ou moins rapidement (plutôt moins que plus hélas).

Merci en tous cas beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur (par TsukiYoru) : **Je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est « pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon » pour ces monstrueux délais entre deux postes ! C'est d'autant plus embarrassant que nous arrivons au bout du stock de ficclets disponibles et de notre inspiration… Si jamais il y a des sabres qu'on a oublié de traiter, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous en faire part xD

**Personnages :**Kurotsuchi et Ashisogi Jizo plus quelques membres du bureau de développement technique.  
**Disclaimer :** Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tous les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach _appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**Rating :** K +  
**Spoiler :**aucun

* * *

La plupart des shinigamis ont tendance à penser que si les zanpakutos peuvent être craints pour eux-mêmes — c'est-à-dire pour leur personnalité propre, séparément de leur porteur — celui du capitaine Kurotsuchi doit être le plus dangereux. Certes, personne n'aime l'idée de se faire tuer par inhalation de poison et sans pouvoir contre-attaquer mais le problème est ailleurs. Les habitants du Sereitei ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser qu'Ashisogi Jizo doit avoir hérité du caractère sadique et porté sur les expériences de son propriétaire. L'aspect d'un sabre ayant souvent à voir avec son caractère — qui irait nier que Hyourinmaru le dragon de glace était en effet aussi froid et peu avenant qu'un iceberg ? — les soldats du Gotei émettent toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur l'arme du scientifique d'après ce qu'ils en ont vu. Sa tête de bébé ne rappelle-t-elle pas la cruauté enfantine ? Ses yeux vides ne montrent-ils pas son désintéressement total pour le monde qui l'entoure ? Et son corps de larve ne vient-il pas de sa nature de nuisible ? Oui, Ashisogi Jizo effraye vraiment la Soul Society, tout comme son propriétaire, et même les autres zanpakutos préfèrent se méfier de lui et restent à l'écart.

Seuls certains des plus anciens membres du bureau de développement technologique — c'est-à-dire les seules personnes à connaître un peu Kurotsuchi — savent que sans son porteur, l'esprit du sabre ne serait absolument pas dangereux, qu'il ne _peut pas_, ne peut _plus_ l'être. Ils savent que ses yeux vide ne reflètent que le vide de son esprit et qu'il n'est pas cruel, ni égoïste, ni intéressé par la science, ni méchant, ni méprisant il n'est _rien_, il n'a aucune personnalité. Peut-être en avait-il une, il y a longtemps, mais Kurotsuchi l'a modifié, remodelé, brisé, _broyé_ pour qu'il se plie totalement à ses exigences. Contrairement aux autres shinigamis, le capitaine de la 12ème division n'a que faire d'un compagnon d'arme, d'un sabre avec ses propres idées, d'un _intrus dans son esprit_. Non, l'esprit de Mayuri n'appartient qu'à lui et il ne le partagera pas avec l'esprit d'une arme qui pourrait ne pas se plier à sa volonté. C'est pourquoi il a écrasé Ashisogi Jizo jusqu'à en faire un sabre ordinaire, un zanpakuto dont l'esprit est réduit à rien et que Kurotsuchi est sûr de pouvoir toujours entièrement contrôlé un simple instrument, c'est tout ce dont un génie a besoin.

S'ils savaient cela, la plupart des shinigamis et des zanpakutos plaindraient sincèrement Ashisogi Jizo — un peu comme ils plaignent Nemu. Les membres du bureau de développement technologique ne se donnent pas cette peine ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de sentiments, à quoi bon se lamenter sur le sort d'un corps sans esprit, d'un simple _objet_ ? C'est la raison qu'ils se donnent quand le problème leur traverse l'esprit, tous essayent d'oublier que s'ils ne veulent pas y penser et préfèrent se concentrer sur leur travail c'est parce que cette histoire leur rappelle cruellement qu'eux aussi ne sont que des instruments aux yeux de leur capitaine et que Kurotsuchi n'hésitera pas à les détruire s'ils deviennent inutiles ou s'ils le critiquent en témoignant de la pitié à l'égard du zanpakuto.

* * *

**Petite note de fin (par Leyounette qui ne va pas retarder davantage le postage de cette ficclet par son blabla inutile) : **et une troisième ficclet respirant la joie de vivre, une !Mais bon, c'est de Mayuri dont il est question, on ne peut pas non plus lui demander d'avoir une relation paisible et saine avec quelqu'un, même pas avec son propre sabre…**(Fin de la note de Leyounette)**

En espérant que cela vous ait plus, merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
